El muro del beso
by bonavenir
Summary: Ryoga arranco el muro del suelo y lo llevo ante los ojos de Akane con la finalidad de que ella se dierá cuenta de que ambos estaban destinados a ser... De pronto yo me encontré atonito e incredulo ante lo que nunca creía posible... ¡EDITADO COMPLETITO!
1. Capitulo 1

_Ranma ½ es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, escribo sin fines de lucro, solo para entretener_  
><em>Espero les guste…<em>

* * *

><p>EL MURO DEL BESO<p>

Capítulo I.

**_"Viejo loco"_**

**_Perspectiva de Ranma_**

- ¡Maldición, esa Akane tarda demasiado! – Grite exasperado en la entrada del bachillerato. La había estado esperando por unos largos minutos, aunque ciertamente dude en hacerlo pues durante el receso Shampoo me había abrazado y esa tonta de Akane me golpeó con todas sus fuerzas. Me preguntó cuándo entenderá que yo no quiero estar junto a ninguna de ellas.

Luego de unos instantes la vi salir del instituto, al verme me volteó la cara y yo bufe fastidiado… Me hubiese ido a casa solo.

Caminamos por el sendero que lleva a casa pero su descontento me tenía inquieto, odiaba que hiciera esos berrinches más aún cuando yo no había hecho nada.

— No entiendo por qué estás tan enfadada. – Le reproche.

— ¡No estoy enfada! – Me contesto sin si quiera mirarme, obviamente seguía molesta, pero nunca lo admitiría, más porque aquello era ocasionado por sus celos — Ya te eh dicho que tú sabrás que haces y con quien lo haces Ranma, si te gusta tanto Shampoo quizá deberías ser el prometido de ella y dejarme en paz de una buena vez.

Ese comentario me remolino el estómago, ¿yo con Shampoo? ¡Jamás!, pero ya me había enfadado, por lo que decidí seguirle el juego.

— Ja, quizá debería, no me agrada ser prometido de una celosa machorruda como tú.

Evidentemente el insulto _"celosa machorruda"_ la hizo enfurecer, provocando que me lanzará su mochila directo a la cara, desafortunadamente no la logré esquivar.

— ¡Eres un idiota!

Me cabreaba que me golpeará por estupideces que yo no ocasionaba, así que quise insultarle inmediatamente pero una voz me distrajo de mí objetivo.

— _Hey chico_… - susurro alto una voz, de una de las casas por las que pasábamos.

— ¿Mmm? – Dijimos al unísono.

De una de las casas grandes por las que caminábamos día con día, se dejó ver un pequeño anciano, con arrugas que lo cubrían por completo y un cabello entre blanco y gris, de aproximadamente 70 años, apoyado por un elegante bastón.

— Si, ustedes, par de tortolos. – Nos sonrío el viejo. Yo rodé los ojos disgustado por esa palabra, no era ni inimaginable que fuésemos eso, mucho menos con las actitudes de Akane.

— ¡A quién llama tortolos! – Gritamos al mismo tiempo enfurecidos, como si aquella palabra fuera una maldición.

El viejo rio. — Lo siento, lo siento, ¿pueden acercarse un momento? – Nos indicó con las manos, a decir verdad se me figuro a un viejo pervertido y definitivamente no me acercaría a él, ni mucho menos permitiría que Akane se acercase a él.

— ¿Necesita ayuda? – Pregunto atenta Akane, admiraba que siempre se preocupase por la gente, pero a veces era tan confiada que por eso corría peligro, por lo que decidí mantenerme en guardia ante cualquier cosa que pudiese pasar.

— No jovencita. Pero siento que ustedes necesitan oír una buena historia. – El Viejo, saco una silla de su casa y se sentó en el porche, como si supiera que irremediablemente nos acercaríamos, pero esas patrañas no nos engañaban tan fácilmente.

— Lo sentimos pero tenemos que llegar a casa, tal vez para la proxim… - Estaba por concluir cuando la inocencia de Akane me interrumpió.

— ¿Una historia sobre qué? – Dijo ella mientras caminaba hacia hacía el porche

Me di un golpe en la frente mentalmente y le grite para que se detuviera. — ¡Akane!

— ¿Qué? ¡Solo quiero saber!

El anciano río. — Pues vera señorita, les contare una historia de amor. – el viejo puso una actitud seria llamando aún más la atención de mí boba prometida.

— ¡Por dios, no! – Grite enfermo, pues la palabra _"amor" _me causaba cólera. — Vámonos Akane, estoy seguro que no quieres escuchar boberías. – Le dije esperando ser influyente en ella.

No lo fui.

— ¿Una historia de amor? – Pregunto Akane ilusionada, aparentemente intrigada por conocer la historia. — ¿De quién?

En ese momento me jalé el pelo desesperado por dos razones:

_Una:_ Detestaba las historias de amor

_Dos:_ Tenía hambre y quería llegar a casa rápido.

Ambos ignoraron mis evidentes muestras de horror y se pusieron a hablar.

— De unos jóvenes que plasmaron su amor en un muro… - respondió el viejo de manera seria y misteriosa.

— Vamos Akane, tengo hambre y este viejo está loco. – Le volví a pedir.

— Cállate Ranma, si quieres puedes ir a casa, yo iré al rato… - Me dedico una mirada fría y se acercó aún más al viejo. - Por favor, continúe…

— ¿Eso quieres? – Le pregunte aún más desesperando, esperando que cambiase de opinión.

— ¡Si, lárgate!

— Pues ahora te espero, no hare lo que tú me digas. – Dije con sumo enfado, no iba a dejar que ella me controlará, además si le pasaba algo y no estaba cerca, seguramente me arrepentiría después, así que cruce los brazos y me tuve que quedar a escuchar la estúpida historia.

— Como quieras pero ¡Cállate afeminado! – Me gritó, hiriéndome en mi punto débil, detestaba que me insultará así, sabía que ese tema me causaba depresión. ¿Por qué siempre lo usaba?

— ¡Oye Macho peludo! – Le grite, yo sabía que ella odiaba eso, pero no se iba a quedar tan feliz después de insultarme.

— ¡No me llames así insensible!

La guerra entre dos mundos estaba por comenzar sin importarnos terminar con toda vida humana que se atravesara entre nosotros durante esa pelea. — ¡Pero si tu empezaste caderas anch…! – Le dije, pero fui interrumpido por unas carcajadas, el anciano se burlaba de nosotros.

— ¡¿De qué se ríe?! – preguntamos, sumamente enfadados.

— Es que… - El viejo se tambaleaba en su silla y de vez en cuando tomaba aire, trataba de parar de reír. — Me recuerdan a mí

— ¿A usted? – Preguntamos al unísono.

El anciano recargo su cabeza en la silla rechinante y cerró los ojos, como añorando el pasado. — Si… hace años... me refiero hace unos 30 años atrás… - suspiro. — Mi prometida y yo… ambos nos amábamos ¿saben? Pero peleábamos, así como ustedes…

A decir verdad aquello me sorprendió y la historia empezó a intrigarme, pero no lo suficiente como para desear quedarme a oírla.

El anciano nos sonrió. — No necesito que me lo digan, basta con verlos para saber que existe algo entre los dos… además, existe una manera de saber si ustedes deben seguir juntos o no.

Un calor intenso subió por mis mejillas y mire a Akane de reojo… Sí, si había algo.

— ¿Existe una manera? – pregunto Akane interesada.

— No creerás lo que dice un viejo loco desconocido ¿o sí? – Le cuestione, seguía incrédulo ante lo que el anciano nos decía. Vi la mirada sórdida que me dedico Akane y capte que ella estaba creyéndolo todo, solo suspire, harto de seguir insistiendo. — No tiene caso… - susurre.

— Así es, mi novia y yo nos separamos luego de que las peleas se volvieran cada vez más intensas, luego de 4 años de compromiso todo se perdió, de la noche a la mañana y no volví a saber más nada de ella… - suspiro, ya un poco triste. — Desesperado, descubrí que existe un muro a las afueras de Nerima, en el cual las jóvenes parejas plasmaban sus nombres, era una leyenda que fue popular por ese tiempo por aquí, se decía que el muro estaba embrujado ya que una novia murió enfrente del antes de llegar a la boda con su futuro marido, entonces los jóvenes enamorados escribían su nombre en él y si la relación iba a perdurar, aparecían mensajes indicando que así iba a ser y si no, los nombres aparecían tachados, en aquellos años todo ello provoco innumerables quiebres y yo, tratando de tener una señal sobre nuestra relación, escribí nuestras iníciales…

— ¿Y qué paso después? – pregunte ya más interesado, pues aunque fuese un cuento de hadas debo decir que la trama era buena.

El anciano se meció en su silla durante largos minutos, luego se levantó. — Es tarde, anochece y hace frio. – abrió la puerta de su casa y se metió dentro de ella.

Me quede boquiabierto cuando vi que se iba, primero nos pide que lo escuchemos y luego se va groseramente sin terminar la historia.

— Pero espere, no ha terminado de contarnos, es una grosería dejarnos así. – Refunfuñe.

El anciano me sonrió antes de cerrar la puerta. — El final no importa, sé que ustedes lo descubrirán por si mismos… vayan con cuidado a casa y… por cierto… mi nombre es Shion. – Nos guiño el ojo como si estuviese seguro de que lo haríamos, antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

— Vaya pérdida de tiempo. – Dije irritado por lo sucedido.

El camino hacia casa fue silencioso, yo tenía hambre y me sentía débil hasta para dialogar, Akane seguía sin hablarme y seguramente todavía estaba molesta por lo sucedido en la escuela.

— Oye Ranma… - Dijo Akane de pronto, rompiendo el hielo que se había formado.

— ¿Mmm que sucede?

— ¿No crees que deberíamos hacerlo? – Me dijo mientras clavaba sus hermosos ojos en los míos, estaba seria.

Esos ojos, sumados a su actitud tímida me hicieron pensar en la posibilidad de ir más allá, ¡había llegado la hora!

— ¿A qué te refieres? – le dije nerviosamente, estaba sonrojado lo podía sentir.

— Tu sabes… - Akane agacho la mirada manteniendo el silencio y provocando aún más intriga en mí.

— Ak... Akane yo… - Me alenté mentalmente a decir lo siguiente, era difícil mostrar mis sentimientos.

Pero todo eso se fue al carajo.

— Ir a escribir nuestros nombres al muro…

Casi caigo de espaldas cuando escuche eso, aunque me tranquilice un poco, debo decir que creí otra cosa.

— ¡No puede ser que hayas creído todo lo que dijo ese anciano!

— ¡Tal vez sea mentira pero debemos percatarnos si es verdad!... poner nuestros nombres y tú sabes… - agacho la mirada y comenzó a jugar con sus zapatos, avergonzada. — Averiguar si debemos continuar con esto…

Mi cuerpo se tensó y un montón de telarañas aparecieron en mi cabeza en forma de miedos. ¿Y si no estábamos destinados a ser? ¿Qué iba a pasar con nuestra relación? No, no, no, ¡no!, no podía imaginar una vida sin Akane, sin verla todas las mañas, sin escucharla gritar, sin… tener esa esperanza continua de algún día declararle el amor que sentía por ella.

Era una idiotez la historia pero podía haber algo de verdad en ella. No quise alentarla a nada, sobre todo porque quería seguir formando parte de su vida. Opté por cambiar de tema.

— Vamos a casa, es tarde y deben estar esperando.

— Pero Ranma… - Akane estaba parecía atónita, seguramente se preguntaba si yo quería seguir con el compromiso.

Decidí explicarle lo que pensaba, sobre todo para no delatarme.

— Escucha, dudo mucho que eso del muro sea verdad y si lo es no demuestra nada, ¿sabes? No podemos vasar nuestro futuro en el cuento de un anciano desconocido, tal vez solo era para probarnos. – Me cruce de brazos disimulando mi terror por no estar destinados a ser — No hay motivo para hacerlo, no necesitamos pruebas para seguir con esto, basta con tenernos el uno y el otro… - Mierda, se me había ido de las manos. Cuando me percate de lo que estaba diciendo, la mire y observe en sus ojos algo de esperanza… ¡no así no!

— Entonces… Ranma tu…

— ¡No! Digo… - comencé a reír nervioso, miré hacia el cielo el cual estaba obscureciéndose, ¡el pretexto perfecto para salir de esa situación! — Tenemos que irnos nos esperan. – corrí de prisa sin si quiera mirarla de nuevo.

Akane no se quedó atrás y me siguió de cerca. — ¡Ranma! No corras tan rápido… dime, ¿todo lo que me dijiste es cierto?

Seguí corriendo ignorando sus palabras, claro que era cierto pero no era la manera ni el momento de decírselo.

— ¡Corre Akane, tengo hambre!

Akane suspiro mientras me seguía. — No tiene caso algún día lo sabré.

La noche callo y olvidamos lo sucedido, yo me fui a dormir tranquilo, pero en la madrugada sentí unas cachetadas en mi rostro que me despertaron.

Era Ese estúpido de Ryoga, estaba en el pie de mi cama.

— ¿! Qué rayos te pasa Ryoga?! – pregunte aturdido.

— ¡Lo sé todo, se lo del muro y sé que si plasmo mi nombre en el junto al de Akane, ella y yo podremos estar juntos! – Río burlonamente. – Los estuve siguiendo transformado en cerdo. Soy tan ágil.

Fruncí el ceño, siempre ha sido un ingenuo en cuanto a cosas de ese estilo. — ¡Que idiotez que creas eso! A mí no me interesa lo que hagas, pero no entiendo, ¿¡para qué rayos vienes y me despiertas!?

— Quería que supieras que tus días junto Akane están contados y esta misma noche iré en busca del muro y lo traeré para que ella observe que su destino es estar junto a mí. – Sonrió Ryoga inmerso en sus sueños casi imposibles, después brinco por la ventana agitándose como si hubiera encontrado la cura a su maldición y perdiéndose entre la penumbra, ese cerdo era un idiota.

Ya no pude dormir durante toda la noche, me quede sentado en el suelo un tanto sorprendido por la actitud entusiasmada de Ryoga. Suspire y me cruce de brazos, meditando lo sucedido. — ¡Ese maldito p-chan está loco!, dudo mucho que encuentre el muro, es muy despistado, además si lo hace no regresara dentro de unos años. – Me carcajee en medio de la noche. Más aún porque no quería pensar en que lo iba a encontrar, sin embargo un zapato volador me cayó la boca de un sopetón. Alguien me lo había lanzado desde fuera.—Rayos – susurre sobándome el chipote que seguro se me iba a formar.

Me olvide de esa noche y tuve una vida tranquila (dentro de lo que cabe, sin contar todos los golpes y peleas que tuve con Akane), durante cinco meses, pero una mañana estaba desayunando un poco de prisa pues se me había hecho tarde para el instituto cuando Ryoga destrozo la mitad de la casa con un pedazo enorme de muro que llevaba consigo, el cual dejo caer frente de mí y dejando a todos atónitos. El muro tenía dibujos y múltiples nombres plasmados en él.

Vi como con uno de sus dedos, agitado por cargar quien sabe durante cuantó tiempo la pared aquella, señalo un espacio. Entre cerre los ojos para ver que decía y un sentimiento de horror apareció en mi estomagó.

_"Akane y Ryoga, destinados"_

— Lo vez Akane… - Susurro Ryoga, estaba rojo, no sabía si era por el esfuerzo que hizo o porque estaba nervioso.

Vi a Akane incrédulo de que ella lo creyera, pero al ver su rostro supe que lo hacía.

Al parecer Ryoga & Akane estaban destinados a… ¡No puede ser!

**_Continuara_**

* * *

><p>EDITADA, espero les guste ;)<p> 


	2. Capitulo 2

..

* * *

><p><em>Capitulo Final<em>_  
><em><strong>La magia del muro<strong>__

**Perspectiva de Akane**

Ryoga irrumpió el almuerzo de mi familia, apareciendo en la puerta de entrada con un pesado muro con infinitas notas de amor escritas en él, a los pocos instantes lo dejo caer en la mesa, señalando un lugar donde había escrito su nombre y el mío y en el cual, asombrosamente decía: " destinados a ser".

— Lo vez Akane… - Susurró Ryoga.

Yo me mantuve atónita, no sabía si creerle y sobre todo no creí que el sintiese algo por mí. Jamás me lo hubiese imaginado, estaba impactada por esto que volqué mi atención en aquel muro, leyendo lo que se plasmaba en él.

En ese momento mi impresión aumento, cuando vi: "shion y Riku, por siempre juntos".  
>Si todo era una mentira, había investigado muy bien a quien nos contó la historia.<p>

Un poco incrédula le cuestione — ¿Como supiste?

Ryoga trago duro y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos. — Pasaba por ahí cuando escuche la historia y pues… - Contemplo mi rostro por unos segundos y bajo la vista al suelo… ¡Dios, esto me estaba sobrepasando!

— Buscaste el muro… ¿solo por mí? – Le pregunté más interesada por saber lo que el sentía por mí.

Ryoga contesto asintiendo un poco con la cabeza. Estaba nervioso, yo me lleve una mano al pelo, despeinándomelo, no sabía que decir ni hacer. Mi amor le correspondía a otro y ese otro estaba pasmado enfrente de mí.

Con mi mano repase los nombres, sintiendo las grietas que se formaban en el muro.

— Vaya –susurré.

Ranma se acercó al muro y contemplo todas las escrituras que había allí, las cuales estaban avejentadas por el tiempo, pero todas tenían frases debajo. Parecía más incrédulo que yo.

— ¿Cómo sabemos que es real? ¿Cómo sabemos que tú no escribiste todo eso? – le cuestiono firmemente y me molesto eso. Si era falso o no, él había buscado algo que Ranma me había negado indiscutiblemente y eso la verdad, le sumaba puntos.

Ryoga bufo, estaba en su derecho de molestarse, pues le había llamado mentiroso en su cara.

— Te demostrare que es real. – Dijo, metiendo su mano en la mochila, al instante saco una pluma y prosiguió a escribir: "Hapossai y Ranma", ahora estaba más interesada por comprobar si era verdad.

— ¿¡Oye porque tiene que ser con el viejo pervertido!? – Refunfuño Ranma.

— Solo observen. – Todos los presentes observamos con detenimiento el muro y ante nosotros una luz resplandeciente emano del pedazo de pared y los nombres se vieron rodeados por una luz roja, que de pronto plasmo una equis y una frase debajo que decía "Ni locos deben estar juntos". Todos quedamos choqueados ante el suceso, mi familia estaba confundida y tanto Ranma como yo estábamos impactados, ¡era real, era verdad!, ¿pero cómo saber si el muro tenía razón?

— Lo ven… es real. – Ryoga me miro directamente a los ojos y con unos nervios enormes me dijo:

— Estamos destinados y… esto lo comprueba. – le había costado decir esto último tanto, que yo me derretí de ternura y de preocupación… ¿Qué se supone que haga ahora?

No dije nada. Mire a Ranma para ver sus expresiones pero eran iguales que las mías, estaba aturdido observando él muro. Tenía el ceño fruncido, como si tratase de darse una explicación coherente a lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero no lo había, era algo misterioso pero maravilloso.

— Entonces… Akane quie… quiee… - Ryoga tartamudeaba, estaba nervioso.

Era entendible lo que Ryoga quería proponerme, "quieres ser mi novia" eso era. Lo entendí perfectamente.

Pero era demasiado que pensar. No tuve él valor de si quiera decirle algo, solo le sonreí, me levanté de la mesa, mire a Ranma por última vez y lo vi consternado.

— Con permiso. – dije, dispuesta a desaparecer hacia mi habitación, pero antes de que esto sucediera Ranma me tomo de la mano, un respingo embargo mi corazón y yo lo mire, preguntándole con los ojos: ¿Qué hago?

— Espera, ¿A dónde vas? – Me dijo, sentí como apretó más su agarre y me confundí aún más.

— Tengo cosas que pensar. – Mire a Ryoga y le volví a sonreír, Ranma parpadeo varias veces como si se estuviese asimilando la idea de que estaba considerando estar con Ryoga…

Ranma me soltó, bajo su cabeza hacia él piso y emprendí camino hacia mi cuarto.

**Perspectiva de Ranma**

Cuando Akane se fue no hice más que mirar al suelo preocupado. — "¿Porque lo tiene que pensar?, ¿planea abandonarme así como así, luego de tanto?" – pensé.

— Bueno Ryoga, parece ser que te tendremos un tiempo aquí, siéntate como en casa. – le dijo Kasumi con su característica sonrisa a ese maldito cerdo, como si ya fuese parte de la familia.

Ryoga hizo una pequeña reverencia. — Gracias, no hace falta que se tomen muchas molestias conmigo.

— No, no es nada, ahora mismo te traigo él almuerzo. – contesto de vuelta Kasumi y yo mire todo aquello atónito.

— Bueno ya que estas aquí, cuéntanos sobre tus aventuras, hijo. – le propuso Soun y me lleve una mano a la boca horrorizado. Dios todo esto se estaba haciendo real, Ryoga se iba a quedar con MI chica, todo por un estúpido muro.

Vi a Ryoga ilusionado, vi como sus ojos le brillaron los ojos al escuchar "hijo" , seguramente malinterpreto todo y supuso que ya lo aceptaban. — ¿Puedo llamarlo padre? – pregunto y la cólera se apoderó de mi estómago.

Soun se carcajeo y lo golpeo un poco en la espalda. — Claro, claro, puedes llamarme como quieras.

Al parecer nadie sabía lo que sucedía, decidieron ignorar el asunto y actuar con normalidad, como si nada hubiese pasado.

Todo eso sumado me parecía el inicio del apocalipsis, porque veía aterrado escenas en las que Ryoga tomaba mi lugar junto con Akane y me sentía mal, no podía estar allí, así que me levante de la mesa, con el fin de refugiarme en otro lugar.

— ¿A dónde vas Ranma? Apenas has tocado tu comida y tú siempre estas devorando todo. – Me preguntó Nabiki en tono burlón.

— No tengo mucha hambre, de pronto todo me dio nauseas. – mire a Ryoga, quien no noto aquello.

Nabiki coloco su mano sobre su barbilla y sonrió. — Al parecer estás celoso, soy la única que entiende que ese muro habla del futuro, ¿no es así? – suspiro. — Creo que pronto tendremos otro prometido rodando por aquí… ah no ser que tú…

— Me tengo que ir. – conteste, fingiendo haber ignorado todo eso. No quería ponerme de inseguro pero era evidente que Akane estaba confundida. Maldito Ryoga, maldito muro y ¡maldita cobardía!, si no fuera tan gallina ya le hubiese dicho a Akane que quería estar a su lado…

El mejor lugar que siempre tenía para pensar era el techo, por lo que subí a él y me recosté en las frías láminas de allí y mire las nubes para relajarme, no sabía qué hacer, ¿porque todo se tenía que basar en algo que quizá no tenía la razón?, es un simple muro, mágico, pero no tiene por qué decidir todo nuestro futuro y eso me enfadaba, aún más que Akane estuviera considerando dejarme por Ryoga, ¿pero qué le pasaba?, fruncí el ceño enfadado y cerré los ojos meditando que debía hacer, de pronto una idea me atravesó la cabeza y decidí que si debía ser así con tal de demostrarle a Akane que no me debía abandonar, lo iba a ser, aunque llevar a cabo eso me parecía una estupidez.

— Todo sea por Akane. – Dije, parándome decidido y motivándome a que todo saldría bien.

Espere que fuera de noche y a que todos estuvieran dormidos, pues no quería que nadie se enterará de lo que iba a hacer. Camine sigilosamente a donde estaba Ryoga dormido, quién estaba acurrucado con el muro y con sumo cuidado se lo quité de las manos y con una fuerza que saque de quien sabe dónde lo cargue tan silenciosamente como pude hasta el dojo.

Allí me encerré, me senté frente a esa pared y lo mire largos minutos, dándome fuerzas para hacerlo, quería saber, descubrir… que era lo que el destino me deparaba.

Con un bolígrafo que llevaba conmigo, me abalance al muro y luego de dudas y tambaleos, escribí: "Ranma y Akane"… espere unos pocos segundos y…

Cuando vi el resultado mi corazón se regocijo en su lugar. No espere a que fuera de día y fui hacia el cuarto de Akane, golpe varias veces su ventana hasta que abrió. Llevaba aún el uniforme puesto, al parecer se había quedado dormida pensando.

Abrió la ventana y aún adormilado me pregunto:

— ¿Estás loco Ranma? Son las 3 de la mañana ¿Qué quieres?

— Necesito mostrarte algo. – le dije ansioso de que se callará y me siguiera hasta el dojo.

— ¿A esta hora?

Yo asentí lo más serio que pude.

— ¿No puede esperar para mañana?

— No Akane… tienes que verlo ahora. – Le extendí un brazo para que saliese conmigo por la ventana.

— B… Bien. – Sentí perfectamente sus nervios, yo también lo estaba, así que por eso no trate de calmarla.

La cargue delicadamente entre mis brazos y ágilmente brinque hasta el dojo. Nos metimos dentro, yo cerré la puerta detrás de mí, Akane me miro con una ceja levantada, estaba confundida y yo con un dedo le indique que mirará detrás de ella y a continuación Akane rodó su vista hacia el muro que estaba en la esquina del lugar.

— ¿El muro? acaso tu…

Yo asentí. Nos miramos el uno al otro. Ella suspiro y camino hacia aquella pared. Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar cuando la vi buscar nuestros nombres. Me mantuve cerca de ella por cualquier cosa que llegase a suceder y…

**Perspectiva de Akane.**

Mientras analizaba el muro con mi vista, no podía dejar de sentir nervios. Ranma estaba serio, era obvio que algo había pasado. De pronto identifique nuestros nombres…

"Ranma y Akane"…

Moví mis pupilas lentamente hacía la frase pero antes de verla cerré los ojos abruptamente. No quería saber que decía.

Me gire hacia Ranma y lo contemple.

- ¡Sea lo que sea no quiero saberlo! – le grite asustada, aterrada por que fuese algo negativo.

Ranma me tomo del rostro y giro mi cara hacia el muro de nuevo, obligándome a ver lo que decía, yo cerré los ojos. De verdad estaba muy asustada.

- Anda, Akane… velo. – me dijo el tratando de tranquilizarme.

Yo lo volteé a ver y su mirada me calmó. Mire de nuevo…

"Ranma y Akane hechos el uno para el otro, deben estar juntos, sin importar que, sin importar las barreras que se les crucen. Ellos sabrán como sobrepasarlas."

Yo abrí mi boca. Ranma me soltó la cabeza y empezó a caminar alrededor del dojo. Estaba evidentemente nervioso. Yo me deje caer al piso, sintiendo un balde de agua fría sobre mí.

Luego de unos minutos, lo volví a ver. El paro su andar para volcar su atención en mí. Se me acerco y se sentó en el suelo junto a mí.

Sus manos empezaron a temblar, acercándolas lentamente a mi rostro. Yo me quede pasmada esperando lo que vendría.

Me tomo el rostro, vi como sus mejillas se bañaban de un color carmesí y de pronto…

Sentí un beso torpe en mi boca…

Medio abrí los ojos y contemple el rostro de mi prometido. Sentí su corazón latir a mil por hora a través de sus manos y lo comprobé todo…

De verdad él me quería.

**Perspectiva de Ranma**

¡Dios mío había besado a Akane!, Fue la mejor manera que se me ocurrió para transmitirle lo que yo sentía.

Nos separamos luego de un tiempo y ahora ya no sabía que decir, ni que hacer, solo me mantuve como roca mirando un punto fijo de la habitación, esperando que ella me dijese algo. Pero no lo hizo.

Al contrario solo se levantó y se fue. Cuando caí en cuenta de que se había ido me levante corriendo tras de ella, antes de poder cuestionarle que rayos pasaba, me grito.

_"Espera a mañana"_

Yo suspire en la distancia mientras veía como se iba. Me deje caer en el pasto en el que ahora estaba. Era seguro que esa noche no iba a dormir.

Toda la noche fue una inmensa tortura, las horas parecían pasar con lentitud, sin embargo a las 6 de la mañana me quede dormido, no porque quisiera sino porque mis ojos estaban cerrándose inevitablemente.

Más tarde sentí unos golpecitos en mi hombro. Entre abrí los ojos y lo primero que vi fue el reloj que yacía junto a mí.

¡Eran las 4 pm!

- ¡Akane! – grite levantándome de sopetón.

Estaba por salir cuando entre tanto alboroto mental, vi a Akane sentada mirándome sorprendida.

Yo me deje caer frente a ella, ella sonrío ante mi actitud.

- ¿De qué rayos te ríes? – le cuestione avergonzado.

- De nada, de nada.

Hubo silencio entre nosotros, pero era tarde y ella me había dicho que esperará al día siguiente.

-Bien… - le dije, tratando de poder preguntarle lo siguiente.

- Bien… - me imito.

Estábamos sonrojados, sin saber cómo actuar.

- ¿Ya te decidiste? – le cuestione sin más.

Akane asintió. Timidamente se acercó a mí, me rodeo con sus brazos y yo no pude regresarle el mismo pues estaba muy nervioso, tan nervioso que seguramente mi rostro se veía ridículo.

- En la mañana despedí a Ryoga, le dije que no podía corresponderle porque hay un chico al que amo por sobre todas las cosas.

Yo me asuste, ¿Quién era el chico al que amaba Akane? Después de todo no era yo a quien elegiría.

- ¿Q… Qui…en? – pregunte temerosamente de su respuesta.

- Tú. – sentí su abrazo tensarse más. Y mis nervios desaparecieron en ese instante.

Yo no supe como decirle que yo también, por lo que sólo la separe de mí, acerque mis labios a los suyos rosándolos un poco, sintiendo su boca contra la mía y la bese, la bese como pude, la bese y así le dije que la amaba también.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de autora: <strong>

Leí el comentario que puse hace un tiempo aquí y dije que la iba a seguir sin importar que. Me tarde pero aquí ésta el final. Me gusta más que sea desde la perspectiva de Ranma y Akane, jamás lo había hecho, pero espero que les guste como quedó.

Gracias por ser tan pacientes.

_Bisous._


End file.
